True Colors
by Valrygrl
Summary: *Updated with Chapter 7..It's been a busy year* Inspired by a song, what happens when the most important X-man goes off the wall?
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Inspired by a song, what happens when the most important X-man goes off the wall?  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except for a few original, minor creations. Marvel owns them. Take it up with them  
  
Rating: Oh, lets go crazy and say R  
  
  
  
"You're dancing while I'm dying  
  
Laughing when I'm crying  
  
Denying the mess you made...  
  
Your true colours are clashing  
  
This airplane is crashing  
  
It's smashing...  
  
Were you even there?  
  
'Cause I don't think you care  
  
About anyone but yourself, no no no no no"  
  
-"Heart Attack" by Darren Hayes, Spin  
  
  
  
The 'Bird's on fire. I can smell it and I can see it falling to pieces around us. My head...My head feels all fuzzy. Like I got cotton balls stuck in there. Everything looks like its going in slow motion an' I'm trying to move through molasses. There's Jeannie, my Pheonix fire near the controls, hunks of the bird falling down around her ...She's cryin her eyes out. I gotta try an focus t' see why, but I think I know. Ole one eye, he's long gone. He was the first to go. I don't even know how it happen, he was there and then he wasn't.  
  
I still can't hear anything, all I can do is see. I don't know if thats cus of damage done or not. Can't even hear the flames cracklin around us, its all silent. Its all surreal. If the hairs on my arms weren't singed I would swear I was dreamin. Rogue, she's tryin to protect Remy in the back but things ain't looking good. They're huddled in the back of the plane behind the seats. He's kinda sprawled in her lap and she...she's bawlin. I think its the first time I've ever seen Rogue cry like that. It ain't a pretty sight.  
  
Jubilee, she's the only other one we need to look for. Nightcrawler, he took him outta here. But my Jubilation, I can't see her. Looking back at Jeannie I know we gotta do something an fast. The Bird, she's going down hard and theres nothin we can do t' stop it. I crawl, hands and knees through the hell thats taken over and grab her arm  
  
"C'mon, lets go" I say gruffly, pulling her towards the back of the cabin and the doors. She's crying and I can read her lips. She doesn't wanna leave Cyc behind, "We gotta darlin. He's already dead. Sides, he'd want you to live" I can feel blood trickling down the side of my face from a cut I can feel healing already. He took us, me, Cyke an Gambit out first cus he can't get through those shields we got up. I don't think he expected me to wake up befor' the plane hit the ground. Jeannie, he locked her up tigher n' a drum. Same with th' rest. Rogue, she can't do nothing.  
  
Someone grabs my other arm and I turn to meet bright blue eyes with my own. Its my Jubilation. Lord, how can you make this so hard. Those indigo eyes, those trusting indigo eyes. I can't save both of em. Can't save Jean and Jubes. I can jump out with one, take the impact and regenerate so that they live, but I can't take both. Lordy, I can't. An I'm the only one with any power left. If I leave em, noone 'll get out.  
  
Jesus Chuck, but you fucked us up good. I gotta let one of em go. An I know which it has to be. You gotta have a telepath to fight a telepath. Damn you Chuck. How could you do it to me again.  
  
Pulling my firecracker to me I whisper in her ear. I tell her its ok, tell her she'll be alright and how much I love her. Tell her how much I always loved her and that she better be waiting for me when my time comes. And then, while she's sobbin and hangin on, like I'm gonna save her I slid those three claws between her ribs and stop her heart. She goes quickly, just a jerk and then she slumps against me, her life going out of her in a breath. God, why couldn't it have been me.  
  
Turning back to Jeannie I see her horrified look but there's no time for explanations as I grab her arm and drag her back to where Rogue and Gambit are. Looking down at Rogue I see the fear in her eyes as I lean down and jerk her up, "Let Carol take over" I order and her eyes widen. Noones ever told her to let loose with another's personality before. I know they're rollin around in there. I know somewhere down there Ms. Marvel is itchin to take over and lordy knows we need her survival instincts right now, "Do it darlin" I repeat softer and she nods, willing to believe in me even though she sees the blood on my clothes. She looks like she's lookin off in the distance and then her eyes roll back in her head. In a moment she blinks an I can see that poise and stature take over. Looking down she gathers Gambit in her arms, tossing off Chuck's mental shackles like they were never there and puts a booted foot through the Blackbird's door, opening it up to blissful freedom.  
  
Grabbing Jean into my arms I look out and down at the fast approaching ground. We're around 100 feet above ground. Damn this is gonna hurt. Holding her tight to me I look at Carol grimly before leaping into the blue sky before me. Say a prayer darlin, lets hope this works. Tucking I flip onto my back, her tightly held in my arms, pressed close to my body to protect her. I see Carol flyin by me and then tumbling down towards the ground below. Looks like she can't control all those powers like she used ta. Just a few feet till the ground. I hear an explosion as the Bird his the ground and feel the heat of jet fuel as it surrounds us. I can feel Jeannie screaming and then I hit the ground and it all goes black. Maybe this is finally the end.  
  
...TBC... 


	2. On the Ground

Everything is white. Where there was red and pain, theres now white and cold. Am I dead? I don't think so. But theres still silence. Still no noise. Is it really that quiet out here? Something leans into my line of sight. I think its Jeannie, but the whiteness is blinding to me still. Is this that light at the end of the tunnel? I sit up slowly, trying to feel my way through this mess. There's nothing hurting, not a huge surprise. Healing Factor takes care of that. We've landed on some scrubby mountains in what I think is Arizona. I say think cus Chuck made real sure he erased that from our memories before he took off. Amazing what you can lose in the space of an hour.  
  
Theres smoke risin up behind us, smoke from the Blackbird. No fire though, I don't know what that means. I think I've been out for a long time. Jeannie comes into view again and I can see her now, what a mess she looks. But God, what a sight for sad eyes. My Jeannie made it. Her uniform, its singed and torn and there's cuts all over her. The left side of her face is burned, some of it will be permanent, and her hands too. I think her right arm is broken, and she's walkin with a limp, but she's alive. She's trying to talk to me now. Her lips are movin but I can't hear a damn thing.  
  
"Slow down darlin. I can't hear" I say, my eyes seeking hers out, trying to gauge her reactions. They're frightening on her pale face; they're dark and wild and they keep darting about. She's trying to take it all in, trying to accept it all. She's asking me what to do, like I know better than she does. The one man we all trusted just sent us plummeting to our doom while he took over Kurt and bamfed himself back to safety. What the hell do you do? Its not exactly in the manual. I shrug noncommitally for the moment and scan the area around us for the other two. Its not what she wants to see, but its all I can do for now. Rogue is a few feet away, looking off towards where the 'Bird touched down. Easing myself up I walk over towards her and place a hand on her shoulder. Turning to face me a slightly sardonic smile twists her face and I realise I'm still dealin with Carol. Thats fine, she can take over for now. I don't think Rogue's be much help in her state anyhow.  
  
"Where's Gumbo?" I asked gruffly and she looks over my shoulder at the ground a little ways away. I know before I even look that he's dead. If he hadn't been killed by the shock, the fall surely did him in. His neck is at an odd angle, his eyes closed, that unruly hair of his flopping into his face. Its so strange to see him so still. He was so full of energy, so full of life...  
  
Its amazing what you can lose in the space of an hour.  
  
Jean's grabbing at me again and I look to read her lips, "Where do we go?" she's askin. Huh, like I know. All I can smell is smoke and I can't hear anyone anywhere. Not that I think I'd want t'. I've heard all that before an I can smell the flesh and burning metal of the plane. I don't think I wanna hear it too. I glance once around our landscape again, lookin at everything out there. Mostly a lotta desert and a little o' nothin. Though, as I face northeast I think I smell something....And the wind, its coming from that direction. Something, I am a firm believer in, is always better than nothin. Reaching out I grasped her hand and nodded in the direction I was looking  
  
"That way" I answered her. And despite it all, she put those huge, trustin eyes on me and nodded, believin in me. I don't deserve that. Lookin back over my shoulder I beckon Carol with a toss of my head and she nods as well, picking her way through the brush to my side. Noone asks what to do about Gambit, there's nothin to be done. None of us wants to leave him like this, but we have no choice. We gotta find shelter before night hits and Jeannie's bleedin pretty bad. She's gotta get some help. I pray up to whatever God or Gods are listening, knowin I'm not a religious man but we need whatever divine guidance we can get. Praying to take Gumbo's soul on to a peaceful place along with Cyke's and Jubilation's. Praying that my nose doesn't fail us now. And most of all, praying we aren't too late to save the others at the mansion. Just praying that we make it through all this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm not sure how long we walked, but I know it was dark by the time we got there. Of course, there wasn't much ta look at either, but it was better than nothin. I was carryin Jeannie by now, she was just too weak to go on. Even Carol's stumblin next to me, and I'm not doin to hot either. Theres a small house up ahead, more of a shack than house, but it'll have to do. I just hope they're mutant friendly cus theres no way we can last the night and none of us are in any shape t' fight em off.  
  
I can smell the dogs before I see em, but logic tells me they're barkin at us from a ways off. I glance over at Carol, and I think the look of grim determination on her face matches my own. We don't have much of a choice right now. There weren't any lights as we were walkin up, but now one of the windows is glowing. I wish I could hear what they were sayin. Lookin over at Carol I can see her yellin back at them, but I can't tell what she's sayin either. I think she's askin for help. Its too dark to read lips. Whatever she said I think it worked cus the light's moving through the house and the front door's being opened. An older woman is rushing out towards us, she's got gray hair and a tattered old robe on. Close behind a skinny old man's standin on the porch pointing a shotgun at us.  
  
The lady runs up ta me an looks at Jean in my arms, concern all over her face. Its not a pretty sight. She's doing that mother hen thing I think, ya know the one where they cluck an fuss? I can't make out everything she's saying, but I know she invited us in. Can you believe it? Sometimes people don't give these hicks enough credit. I look over at Carol and she nods her head at me. What choice do we have? I nod at the woman and we all follow her inside.  
  
The house is rickity, not very well kept. Theres loose boards and weak furniture, but its a home and shelter none-the-less. The lady goes about lighting up candles all over the place- no electricity I s'pose. I watch her and then follow her directions to lie Jean on the kitchen table. She starts boiling up some water and pulls out some rags so we can wipe her up. Looking up into my eyes she very deliberately asks me if I need any for myself. Smart ole bird, she figured that out pretty quick. Or Carol told her. Either way, she knows she has to have my attention to communicate.  
  
The old man is standing in the background, shotgun at his side, but at least the butt of it is on the floor. I nod briefly at the woman and then, catching the man's eyes again at him and let out a gruff, "thank you". He seems to soften a bit at that and I turn back to Jean to see if I can help. To my surprise, however, Carol and the woman shoo me out of the room and into a cramped den, telling me to make myself comfortable. Southern sensibilities I guess. Not like I haven't seen her naked before. The old man comes in a few minutes later and places a bucket full of warm water and some rags next to me. God, it feels good to wash off. By the time I'm done the water is a murky brown and I'm still not entirely clean, but it doesn't matter. It feels better than before.  
  
Only thing left to do now is wait I guess. I sit on the beat up couch and stretch out along it. It can't hurt to close my eyes for a few minutes, I'll just wait for them to get me. Hmm, maybe I can sleep until then.... 


	3. Phoenix

AN:This chapter's pretty brief and not as in depth as the others, but it is important and I wanted to give you SOMETHING to read. More action is coming soon, its just gonna take a day to get it together, lol.  
  
  
  
Theres a buzzing in my ears- thats what woke me up. I'm not sure whats causin it, but its loud. Knowing my luck its comin from inside my head and its gonna take time to get rid of it. Its that feeling from after you've been to a loud concert, ya know the one. Where everything's kinda stuffy and theres this weird ringing and buzzing sound going on. You can hear a little through it but not enough to talk normally. Well, at least most people can. I still can't hear anything but the buzzing.  
  
I'm still on the couch I dozed off on last night, and theres light comin in through the windows now. I guess I musta really passed out. It doesn't look like anyone else is up, but I can't be sure because...well, noone else is in the room. Stretching I wince a little from the aches and pains in my muscles. Sure, my healing factor takes care of everything but even I get a little sore sometimes. Think of it as the "All or Nothing" principle. When people move a muscle they have to overcome a threshold before it moves. Once that happens the muscle is going to flex all the way, or at least as far as a person wants it to, or it won't at all. Its not gonna get stuck in the middle, it won't go part way and no further, its gonna go all the way. Thats the way the Healing Factor works. Once it starts on a task, like mending a cut or bruise or something its gonna fix it all the way or not at all. Now, that seems like a fairly simple principle but considering the amount of knocks I take on a day to day basis its been up to my body to decide what to mend and what to leave to time. Open wound on the side of my face? Close it. Couple o' sore muscles from overexerting myself? I'm just like the next Joe, gotta walk it off. Course, I don't piss an moan so not everyone knows that, but theres been days when I can be caught limpin around.  
  
And I bet you all thought I was stupid or somethin. I listen to Beast and Jean. I don't understand all of it, but when you've been around as long as I have you figure out that you lean a lot more by shutting your trap than by spouting off with stupid questions. An believe me, there are such things as stupid questions.  
  
Carol's up, she just came in to see me. Her...I mean ROGUE'S hair is a wild mess. Its tousseled all over the place and that white streak is lookin a bit gray. We need t' get to a hotel and get some nice hot showers. She comes over and takes a seat next to me, sitting a bit stiffly I think. I know she wants to talk, probably abotu why she's here, but she's gonna take a bit of prodding. We sit silently for a moment and then she reaches over and pats my leg and says, "You're doing the best you can"  
  
Well hell, where did that come from? She swallows and then asks, "Why did you call me out?" I got to answer her, but before I can someone else enters the room. Lookin up, I'm shocked to see Jeannie standin in there and starin at me. Well, not so much shocked to see her, but t' see what she looks like. Her hairs been chopped off, its only about 2 inches long, though for good reason. The burns I saw on the right side of her face yesterday were much more extensive than I originally thought. Char marks start at just below her right eye and continue up above her temple and over her ear. Her right eye is sort of milky white in the far corner and the line extends into her beautiful blue iris in a disturbing brand. Thats never goin away. She looks more composed than she did, but I can see the sadness underneath all her bravado. Opening my arms up to her, she rushes in and I hold her close to me, kissing her cheek and rubbing her back , trying to sooth her. Looking over at Carol, I mouth, "We gotta get out of here"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
After conveying our thanks to the couple that took us in and accepting a ride into town, we find out we ARE in Arizona afterall. I don't remember the town exactly, but we're a few miles from Phoenix (ironic, ain't it?) and after a short bus ride we find ourselves in the hotest, most miserable city in the southwest. But, its comforting to be surrounded by lots o' people again. Reminds us we're not dead yet.  
  
We get some weird looks as we check in to a hotel, using some extra money I stored in my boot. Hey, ya never know. Word of the crashed Blackbird is all over the news, even the TV in the lobby is showin it. They found Gambit and the remains of Jubes. Its only a matter of time before they find Cyke too. Wrapping my arm around Jeannie I guide her gently down the hall to our room. Only enough money for one room, so we'll all have to share, but I don't think anyone minds. We're not ready to be far from sight yet. Once I get Jean settled into a bed, I pull Carol aside and give her a little of the left over money to go buy some supplies from a store nearby. We need some food and some fresh clothes. And somethin to disguise ourselves. Or at least the girls do, I'm pretty much stuck the way I am.  
  
I watch Jean in the bed. She's sleepin pretty quietly right now, but I can see her frowning in her sleep. All I can figure is she's so exhausted from the crash she can't do anything else. Her right arm is held gingerly away from her body- when she wakes up I'll make sure to take her to a doctor. Her chest is falling up and down in a deep, rythmic pattern as she chases her demons through dreamland. I sit on th' bed next to her, just watchin her sleep. Its comforting in a way. This moment in the middle of so much chaos. Just my Jeannie an me. If we make it through this alive, I think I'm gonna do more of this. Taking a break I mean.  
  
Lyin down next to her I prop my head up on my elbow and trace the burns down the side of her face gently with my fingers. It doesn't matter that there's gonna be scars, she's still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Course, she's not mine an she never will be, but I can't help those little strings that tug at my heart everytime I see her. Theres always gonna be a part o' me that holds onta her. She starts to stir a bit and then those beautiful baby blues stare up into my eyes, blinking sleepily as she tries to reorient herself. As the realworld comes back to her that moment of awakening peace shatters and she snuggles forward and into me, burying her face into my chest. Rumbling soft words of reasurrance I pull her against me and tell her it'll be alright.  
  
Yup, I'm gonna have to do this more often after we settle this mess. 


	4. Playin Telphone

Carol came back quickly, an I told her to work on herself while I took Jean to the doctor. She's was pretty complacent about it, but I felt bad leavin her alone again. I mean, Carol was a pretty tough bird an all, but I'm sure she's got some questions.  
  
The clientele in the Doc's office gave us some queer looks as we walked in, but they mainly left us alone. We used a nom de plume on the sign in just t' be sure though. The nurse, she was pretty nice. I could see her shakin her head at the mess Jean was an I think she pulled some strings in back cus we got called up pretty quick. The doc, he was a nice guy too. Did a real thorough examination of her and then set her arm in a temporary splint and gave us some salve for the burns and drops for her eye. I think he knew who we were, but he didn't say as much. He waived the charges though, and told us he'd put it on our tab. Not enough people like him in the world.  
  
We got back to the hotel pretty early in the evenin, but none of us are much up for goin out. Carol had dyed her hair black and was wearin some hicktown clothes. Ya know, the faded jeans and ruffled plaid shirt...kinda like what I usually wear. Kinda like what she bought for me. She took Jeannie inta the bathroom to dye her hair while I changed my clothes. I had ta laugh when I saw the outfit she bought. It was me right down to the worn out old boots and the black stetson. God it feels good ta laugh again. It feels even better to have somethin to laugh at.  
  
The door to the bathroom opening caught my eye and I turned to face the girls as they exited. Jeannie stepped out after Carol and I couldn't believe my eyes. If I didn't know it was her I never woulda guessed her identity. She had spiked, platinum blonde hair and Carol had even gone so far as to buy some brown contacts which covered the mess her right eye had become. Carol had bought her a white, floral print dress that came ta just below her knees and some cowboy boots to top it off. We looked like a buncha hometown yanks the three of us. I guffawed at the sight we made and a smile cracked their lips. Pretty soon we were all busting a gut and the two girls fell onto the bed beside me, too weak from laughter to stand up anymore.  
  
I know its strange...Standin in the middle of all this death we're laughin, but ya gotta understand. We see it everyday. Everyday someone dies or disappears an we're left standin there with blood around us and even on our hands. At the end of the day, sometimes all there is left is the little things..The here and now. Thats why Bobby pulls all his pranks. He needs somethin to keep his mind off the big things. The things we can't control. The laughter, it keeps us from thinkin too much and lets us let go.  
  
When we finally caught our breath I leaned back and spread out my arms, just wantin to feel another body close ta mine, knowin they wanted the same thing. Carol curled up to my right, Jean my left and I wrapped an arm around their shoulders, holdin them close ta me, listening to their hearts reassuring me they were alive. We stayed that way all night. I don't think any of us went to sleep for more than a half hour at a time, just tryin to revel in the comfort that was human contact. Reminding ourselves we can still feel. And as the sun began to rise again in the morning and Jeannie began to cry quietly on my chest, we allowed ourselves to grieve, just a moment for the ones we'd lost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Its obvious we gotta get a hold of the kids back home. None of em know whats goin on, but its a risk tryin to contact anyone. If we get hold o' someone at the school, Chuck'll know. Who knows who he's come in contact with so far an what he can do ta his students. I know 'Ro was away, thats the only reason she didn't come with us, but I'm not sure where she is. London near as I can remember, but my noggin's been pretty josseled. Course, even if we got hold of her I don't know if she could get us home. We need money.  
  
Warren. He's in LA. I know he is. Now comes the problem o' gettin ahold of him. Shoot. We can't call him- it takes knowin a phone number ta do that- and Jean can't get a holda' him telepathically. Wait. Jeannie. And Carol. I keep forgettin its Carol in Rogue's body. Which is kinda crazy ta even wrap yer head around in the first place, but regardless, she's still got the same problems Rogue did, namely touchin people. I wonder if she's figured that out yet? Well, she will soon enough. Somethin tells me its like touchin a live wire - as soon as you feel the shock ya jump back.  
  
The girls are out gettin some food. They should be back soon. Meantime I should shower myself, I'm gettin pretty ripe even for me. Nothin like havin a superior sense of smell and bein stuck around a bunch o' folks who sweat all th' time. Just gotta pray the girls go for my plan, otherwise I might be flyin back without a plane or a parachute.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ARE YOU FUCKIN NUTS??" "WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY??"  
  
Good ta know my hearin's comin back. Course, it wasn't very loud t' me, but it was pretty clear through all this buzzin. The girls are lookin at me like I crossed a couple wires....It sounded like a good idea when I thought of it.  
  
"Yes" I grunt back, "I dunno if it'll work, but we can't stay here forever. We still gotta get back t' the kids at home" Theres a few arched eyebrows and some looks at that  
  
"Kids?" says Carol, "The infamous, beserker rage Woverine is worried about kids?" Have I told you how weird it is t' be talkin to Rogue without the accent? I roll my eyes at that  
  
"It ain't just about them. If Chuck's flown off the handle theres a school full o' Alpha class mutants who trust him and are ripe for the pluckin' so t' speak" I rub my face with a hand, memories of the plane startin t' filter back in, "I mean, christ, he took the elf without us even knowin. He tried t' kill us, who knows what else he's gonna do" Jean was noddin her head in agreement, but Carol's givin me that cautionary look  
  
"Logan, I think what you're trying to do is admirable, but I don't have any experience with this" she says. Damn, I wish I could hear her tone of voice. I think she's tryin t' be calm, but I can't say fer sure.  
  
"Carol" I reach out an take her hand, "We don't have time t' worry about that. We gotta get the job done. An Rogue...She's in there with ya somewhere. I know yer in control right now, but somewhere she knows what t' do and how t' help. You just gotta look fer it"  
  
"Logan's right. We can't sit around and do nothing. Not only do we have a responsibility to the children, but we have a responsibility to the rest of the world. As strong as the Professor is, he can essentially take over and destroy anyone he wants to in a few days. They're just puppets back home" Thank God for Jeannie. The world can be going to hell in a handbasket an her logical brain just keeps on tickin. Carol casts a suspicious eye her way  
  
"And you're ok with this?" she asks and Jean makes a face I can only describe as a snort. Nothin else she could be doin.  
  
"Of course not, but its our only option. I'm no good without my telepathy, but we can't release the binds there. It would only take a minute for the Professor to find out and who knows what he'll do if he finds out we're still alive. If you touch me, Rogue's body will absorb my gift for a short while without setting off any censors. The only problem is contacting Warren. He won't expect it and all you're gonna be able to do is plant a suggestion so noone will catch on if he's not...himself... But Warren's pretty easy to manipulate. If he hears a woman's voice and a number he'll come calling" I caught most of that, but she's talkin pretty quickly. How the hell do women keep up with each other? I scowled at my inability to hear. Lord knows how many years I've had super senses and now I'm reduced t' lip reading and touch t' be able to tell what they're sayin.  
  
I see a reluctant nod from Carol and somethin around my heart lightens up. We might have a chance now. Squeezin her hand in my own tug her around so she's starin into my eyes, "It'll be alright darlin, I wouldn't do anything t' hurt ya" She nods again, her eyes a bit wide in that frightened doe look Rogue gets sometimes. I don't think I ever saw Ms Marvel nervous before.  
  
"Ok, lets do it" she says in what looks like a whisper. Jean turns to Carol and grabs a blue flannel covered arm in her hand, lifting it and a glove covered palm to her line of sight.  
  
"Just relax" says Jean as she pulls the glove off. I see Carol swallow nervously and then Jean touches their hands together. I dunno if you've ever witnessed Rogue takin someone inta her skin but theres nothin in the world like it, and nothin can prepare you for it. Ever. Each time its like seein it for the first time an its really...disturbin. You're watchin her suck the life outta someone else an theres nothin else like it in the world. The expressions....Rogue can control hers now, but what Carol looks like is the way she used ta'. The utter shock and gasping, mouth agape like a fish outta water as someone else's memories flood hers and take her over. And then Jean, the look on Carol's face mirrored on her own, her eyes rollin up into her head as she lets herself go. I hate seein it. An even worse I hate bein the one to have it done t' someone else.  
  
Jean hits the floor and Carol remains standin there for a moment, her eyes wild an crazy like she's tryin t' sort everythin out in her head. Then suddenly its like everythin clicks t'gether an she's got a hold on it. That far off look come's to her eye, the same one that Jean and the Prof get when they're usin their brains t' get hold o' somethin. I see her lips move...."Warren" they say...And then her eyes roll back in her head and she starts to shake convulsively.  
  
I stand and move forward t' take her arms and calm her but she slaps me away and almost knocks me into Jeannie on the floor. Lordy, forgot about that. She stares at me horrified for a moment and then dashes inta the bathroom, lockin the door behind her. If only I had my hearin. Standin up I stoop over t' pick up Jean and lay her on the bed. She'll be ok in a few hours, Carol didn't get much o' her. Lets just pray she's up be'for the phone rings. Meantime, I gotta get Carol outta the bathroom an something tells me that's not gonna be an easy task. 


	5. Rude Awakenings

AN: For flow reasons I shifted the story from 1st person perspective to 3rd person(do you KNOW how hard it is to write from Logan's perspective this long???). Actually, with more characters it'll be easier to understand the rest from an outside POV.  
  
  
  
"Warren"  
  
The name came like a whisper to him and he twitched slightly in his sleep.  
  
"Waaarren"  
  
A little louder now and he mumbled something and turned over in his bed.  
  
WARREN  
  
He snorted and startled, but didn't wake. A hand reflexively brushed the side of his face, running through stubble and then catching in his blonde hair and staying there.  
  
WARREN!! WARRENWARRENWARRENWARRENWARRENWARREN  
  
He jerked upright, his blue eyes flying open as he stared around the room. Someone had called his name....They still were. The warm heat of sleep slowly seeped away from him and his foggy brain realized the incessant screeching of his name was nothing more than the loud shrill of his alarm Groaning he slammed a fist into the top of the clock and winced as the shrill went out with a whine. He really had to watch how hard he hit those things, this was the third one this week alone. Of course, the fact that they brought him back to a reality he would rather not face had a rather large something to do with the destruction of the simple machines. He couldn't believe they were all gone. Jean, Scott, Rogue, Remy, Wolverine and Jubilee. Friends...Family. And in the blink of an eye they were gone.  
  
Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Warren planted his feet on the ground and sat pensively for a moment, his satin sheets curled about his waist and his long white wings stretched out behind him as he rubbed a carefully manicured hand across his face. Like he had so many times in the past few days, he fought the oncoming bout of despair and depression with mental tooth and nail, determined not to sucuumb to it. He had to keep it together, had to think it all through, had to figure out what had happend. So far, no authorities were able to give him a straight answer and noone could give him any information about what had caused the crash. The fact that they had found Remy in tact a few feet away from the site suggested some may have gotten out, but with no further evidence they were forced to pronounce the others dead.  
  
Warren pushed himself up, absently letting the sheet drop to the ground to reveal his naked body to the world. Not that anyone could see him. Or had. He frowned. A name stood out in his head. Carol. Where had he heard that name before? A number flashed and he felt the urgent pull to call, but pushed it aside. If they had been a tryst he really shouldn't. The number flashed more urgently this time but he forced it out of his head for the moment. He wasn't going to do it. Besides, he couldn't put a face to the name. Chances are "Carol" was a drunken night at a bar and he wasn't going to raise her hopes. Entering the bathroom he leaned over the sink and took a long look at his haggard appearence in the mirror. Another day, another doller. Mechanically his boby began to prepare him for another meaningless day of work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wolverine pounded on the door to the bathroom, anxiously trying to get Carol to open up. It had been close to a half hour now and he was starting to panic. Without his hearing he couldn't tell what she was up to nor her state of mind and it was starting to get a rise out of him. He had forgotten how much he depended on his super senses and now his lack of one made him feel both defenseless and useless. He wasn't sure how to handle this and the animal inside was straining to take over  
  
"Open the door Carol!" he bellowed, his hand leaving dents in the cheap wood, paint flecking off under his hand. He breathed in short pants of air....What was she doing? What if she was trying to kill herself....Rogue's self! Ridiculous notion the human side of his brain argued, but the beast often won out in this battle of wills and he was having a hard time hearing that logical sense over the buzz in his ears as it was. The fact that it was being hog tied and strangled by his other half didn't help either. As he continued to bludgeon the door his heart rate rapidly increased, causing the blood to pound harder through his head and the buzzing to get louder and....  
  
The door opened slightly as he raised his fist to strike once more and it stood slightly ajar in front of him. Surprised he stared at it for a moment and then place an open palm in the middle of the door and shoved it open none-to-kindly. Facing Carol he was sure he looked terrible, he was more than a little frazzled, but everything stopped for a moment as he got his first glimpse of her face. He could smell the tears on her and he had been able to smell her vommiting from outside the door, but nothing prepared him for the look of pure desolation on her face. His blood stopped pounding and the beast inside stopped howling. In only a moment he went from beserker wolverine to humbled old man.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her hands wringing a worn piece of toilet paper between them, "Why didn't you tell me it would be like that?" she railed against him. Logan didn't know how to answer. He could only stare helplessly as she bore her accusing eyes into his own. Carol Danvers had been one of the toughest women he had known and SHE was crying before him now.  
  
"I didn't know" he almost whispered, not sure how to answer her. Carol turned away from him and placed a hand on the sink staring into the mirror. Logan came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, watching her mouth in her reflection.  
  
"I..." she began, "I couldn't...That was the worst thing I've ever been through. All of her thoughts, all of her emotions...She was pregnant Logan and I saw her lose Scott and the baby all in one day" Logan's heart clenched and tears sprung to his eyes. It was the child she and Scott had been trying for. It tore at him that they had lost more than they even knew. Carol sobbed again, "And now...now I can't touch anybody. YOU pulled me out and into this hell all alone and NOW I can't even touch anybody to make it go away!!" She turned and pounded her fists on his chest and he bowed his head, taking it passively as she got her anger and frustration out, "WHY?" she screamed, "WHY? Whywhywhywhy?? WHY ME?" She sobbed once more and then dropped against him, pressing her face into the soft flannel that covered his expansive torso, burying her eyes into it and gripping his shirt with desperate palms.  
  
"Because you were the best" he said softly, "And I knew you could help me save them" He lifted his fully covered arms up and wrapped them around Rogues slender body, clutching it to himself, "Noone was a better fighter than you Carol. Even after all you lost and all you went through you kept on fighting, not willing to give up. I knew I couldn't do it alone and Rogue was losing it. I needed you, your spirit, your will to live to help me save them and myself. To help us get out alive" his voice was quiet and gruff, barely audible over her sobs, but he knew she could still hear him. No machismo this time, no holding back. He pushed her back slightly and she looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry" he said. She sniffled and held his gaze a moment longer. Nodding she brushed tears away from under her eyes which he desperately wished he could do himself. Letting out one of his claws he lifted it next to her face and with the greatest care brushed it down her cheek in a tender gesture. He wished he could do more to take the hurting away. With the same claw he brushed an errant hair back behind her ear and then resheathed it and wrapped her in his embrace once more.  
  
When he could feel her breathing return to normal he place a gentle kiss on the top of her hair and then pushed her back. Rogue's green eyes stared at him, naked in their pain but together in their composure. She was ok. She was no longer hysterical. They would make it through this. As he watched that glint of determination that only Carol Danvers knew returned to her eyes and hardened the resolve he knew was just beneath, "Well, lets end this then"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Warren drummed his pencil on his desk, pensive and irritated that he couldn't get any work done. Even the tapping was mimmicking his thoughts  
  
W-a -a -ren - Cah -ah - rol  
  
Both followed by a ten digit number that would NOT go away. For crissake he couldn't even remember the woman's face but he knew her number by heart? What the hell did that say. He continued his drumming, his chin propped on one hand, his leg beginning to join in the beat.  
  
W a a ren Ca ahrol waarencahahrolwaarencahahrolwaarencahahrolwaarencahahrolwaarencahahrolwaaren cahahrolwaarencahahrolwaarencahahrolwaarencahahrolwaarencahahrolwaarencahahr olwaarencahahrolwaarencahahrolwaarencahahrolwaarencahahrol WAA-THWACK!  
  
The pencil went flying across the room the same moment Warren kicked his toe into his desk...HARD. Swearing he stood and stormed around his room, throwing his arms up and waving htem around he began a diatribe about stupid people and retarded phone numbers and not enough time to stress but not enough life to fit all this IN...  
  
He grabbed the phone viciously off his desk and pounded in the numbers, cussing everytime they touched the keypad, mentally swearing as he brought the phone to his ear, his mood darkening as the phone rang several times. Figures noone would be-  
  
"Hello?" his heart stopped as a groggy voice answered. He'd recognise that voice anywhere  
  
"Jean?" Warren gasped. 


	6. The first Challenge

Ororo Munroe looked around the crowded state room and wished she could leave. She had never particularily liked playing ambassador, but with the events that had taken place lately she was even more reluctant to plaster on a smile and play nice with the locals-or foreigners- or whatever. All she wanted was to go home and crawl into bed for a long time. When the news had come in five days ago she had rained storms down upon London all day that were strong enough to break records and raise much speculation, but she had regained control and tempered them by the evening so that it merely looked like a freak warm front. What she had REALLY wanted to do was force the rain on and create the largest hurricane ever seen, but logic had ruled out in that battle. She'd have to wait until she could go somewhere remote to do that.  
  
Another statesman from Brazil came up and offered his condolences and she managed to sound gracious while accepting them. She really wanted to scream and shout and cry and tell these people that they were her friends, her family, her EVERYTHING... But the real world required moderation and calm and she had to play the part of the good mutant diplomat no matter how she felt inside. She sighed and looked around anxiously again.  
  
"Ms. Munroe?" came a voice from her side. She jumped and turned to find one of the waiters at her elbow  
  
"Yes?" she responded, regaining her composure  
  
"There is a call for you from a Mr. Worthington. He says its important" the plump man answered and she nodded, excusing herself from her companions and following him with much relief out the door. The waiter showed her to the main desk and the phone awaiting her and then left to rejoin the event. Ororo looked down at the reciever in her hand for a moment, not sure if she wanted to talk to Warren. For a moment there was an irrational fear that someone else had died and she couldn't handle that right now...Her hand hovered over the cradle of the phone  
  
"Ms?" the receptionist asked, startling her out of her reverie. Storm lifted the phone to her ear  
  
"Hello?" she asked hesistantly, her accent more pronounced than usual  
  
"'Ro? It's Warren" said the voice on the other line  
  
"Is everything ok?" she couldn't help herself  
  
"Better than you think. They're alive 'Ro!" Warren's voice came across in an excited breath. storm caught her breath  
  
"I..What...what did you say?" she breathed back  
  
"They're alive!! Jean and Logan and Rogue..well, sort of Rogue" Storm found she couldn't breathe.  
  
"I..I..." she stuttered.  
  
"They're coming here to meet me in California. You gotta come, theres a lot to talk about but not right now. Something's rotten in the state of Denmark Storm and it's not Remy's cooking" Storm nodded mutely, forgetting how to speak, and then how to breathe just before she passed out cold on the floor.  
  
****  
  
Logan shifted nervously in the leather seat of the private jet; first leaning back, then sitting up, then leaning back again. He couldn't get himself comfortable in the plush leather seats, though it had nothing to do with the furniture itself. Having nearly plunged to his bloody death in a plane a few days before, his panic button in the permanent "on" position and the beast inside was telling him he should not be here, no matter how safe the human inside insisted he was. His brain was telling him it was safe, but he wasn't sure he believed it. His only comfort, as sick as it may have been, was that the girls were feeling the same way. They sat a little further back, arms wrapped around each other in sisterly comfort as they tried to hold back the nauseous feelings they were getting simply from being inside a plane. It was not a pleasent trip.  
  
With a deep sigh, Logan closed his eyes and attempted to meditate to calm himself. The past few hours had followed suite to the past few days of their lives and they found themselves moving quickly to catch up. Upon exiting the bathroom, Logan and Carol had been surprised to find Jean not only concious but talking on the phone as well. Logan wasn't sure what was said but he could tell by her patient expression that Warren was probably- for lack of a better expression- freaking out on the other end of the phone. After about 20 minutes or so the conversation was over and she informed them that they were going to California to meet Warren and talk over what they needed to do. Without further ado the trio went about getting their belongings, however meager they were, gathered and ready to go.  
  
The ride to the airport had been relatively uneventful, though he could smell the anxiety flowing from their bodies and knew his own scent mingled in the same manner. The tension slowly mounted as they made their way to the check in desk and were informed a private jet had been arranged for themselves. By the time they boarded the small, though comfortable aircraft it was palpable and he was breathing it in with every gasp. The take-off was the worst, he was relatively certain he was going to pass out, or wet himself or any one of a million embarassing scenarios that could put a huge dent into his macho image, but damned if he wouldn't be justified in doing any one of them.  
  
And that brought him back to now. The long minutes of dead air time, just SITTING in this tin can of death. OK, so maybe that was extreme, but it didn't help him FEEL anymore confident. Grunting he shifted his position again and let out an agitated sigh. If he never had to get on a plane again it would be too soon....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trio exited the plane with a triumphant sigh of relief, thanking their Pilot and Copilot for getting them there safely and then stepping into the warm California sun. The light kissed their skin and warmed them in a way that they hadn't been in many days. Carol and Jean giggled a little behind him and he couldn't help the smile that split his face in half. They survived their first challenge.  
  
They traipsed down the stairs, Jean linking her hand with his as they hit the bottom, Carol coming up on his other side to stride with them towards the airport entrance. Nothing was said, but they all felt a sense of accomplishment and for the first time a glimmer of hope. They just might make it through this...  
  
There were two figures standing in front of the airport and even from a long ways off Logan could recognise the one on the right as Warren wearing his inducer. Well, that and he could smell him. The other one he did not recognise though and summarily dismissed him as a chauffer or something. As the drew closer he could feel Jean speed up next to him, eager to see another familiar face. With a bitter smile he released her hand and she jogged off towards Warren. Turning to Carol he noted her concerned look and squeezed her hand in reassurance. Looking up at his face she gave him a tense smile back and tracked along next to him.  
  
As they approached Warren, Logan took note of his dubious expression, knowing he didn't fully recognise Jean or Rogue from their wardrobe and superficial changes. Pushing back the brim of his hat he let go of Carol's hand as well and in a few strides overtook Jean so that he would be the first to meet Warren. As the Angel's eyes alit on his shorter friend's frame he seemed to freeze and Logan could smell the emotions; disbelief, sadness, fear, and elation all rolling off his body in a dizzying mix that sent his stomach roiling and his head spinning. Regardless he reached out a hand to clasp one of Warren's own  
  
"Warren" The blonde man still hadn't managed to find his voice, but grasped Logan's hand in his own and then glanced over his shoulder to the anxious brown eyes of Jean  
  
"Jean?" he asked, amazement in his voice. Nodding timidly she smiled and, quite suddenly, found herself wrapped in his arms and wings in a tight embrace. Wrapping her arms around him she buried herself into his warm body and sighed deeply, "Jean, I was so afraid I'd never see you again" came softly in her ear  
  
"Me too" she whispered back, and then stood silently in the protectiveness of his embrace for a long moment. Finally, they broke apart and she gave Logan a sheepish grin when he raised an eyebrow in her direction. Turning she beckoned Carol forward. Carol bit her lower lip at the movement and nervously crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Warren, I don't know if you remember Carol Danvers...."  
  
"I remember him" came Carols soft reply and she held out a gloved hand to clasp his own bare one, "Nice to see you again Worthington"  
  
"Likewise" came the proffesional reply, but there was an obvious unease in the air and in his stance as he stared and Rogue's face and spoke to her alter-ego. After a moment of Aukward silence Logan coughed and stepped forward  
  
"We gonna stand here all day?" he asked, his voice gruffer than usual. Warren turned to him, a look of relief coming over his features and nodded  
  
"oh, ah, uh no" he stammered, "Unfortunately I didn't have much time to prepare for you guys, but theres some extra rooms back at the suite you can use..." The trio nodded and Logan shrugged  
  
"Anything is good" he responded and Warren nodded, gazing curiously at the shorter man, "What?" came Logan's terse question  
  
"I uh, I thought you couldn't hear..." Warren began. A sardonic smirk grace the Wolverine's face and he had the brief satisfaction that what he said next would make his friend more than just a teensy bit uncomfortable  
  
"I read lips. Have for a long time. Its amazing the things you can learn when people don't think you can hear them" True to form, Warren blushed and coughed, clearing his throat to hide his discomfort.  
  
"Yes well, lets be off then" 


	7. The Game begins

AN: My HUGE apologies for the lack of time I've spent on this piece. School kind of caught up with me and I wasn't able to continue like I wanted to. So, yeah. Here's the next part. I'll try to be better from now on!  
  
Warren't Loft penthouse reflected his more decadent side; the side that he showed to the public. Not only his vast wealth, but his elegant tastes and desire to be...well, normal. Plush white couches decorated the entry room, along with some deep navy rugs and several impressionist paintings on the wall- all originals. The three aurvivors gazed at the room with unreadable expressions on their faces. It wasn't like they had never been there before it was just that it was so... STERILE. So perfect. And it felt wrong to their shattered psyches.  
  
Warren coughed behind them, and said "Welcome to my humble abode"  
  
"Humble eh?" muttered Logan as he stepped in, feeling rather dingy in comparison to the bright room. Carol stuck close behind him even as Jean strode across the room towards the kitchen. Logan stared after her and shrugged inwardly. Everyone had their ways of coping, and Jean was a notoriously nervous cooker. If the team was ever on a particularily strenuous mission they were bound to be met by the smells of a dozen baked goods and various other meals the following morning.  
  
Warren shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another as he looked over at Logan, "Make yourself at home" he mumbled and then followed the tracks Jean had made into the kitchen.  
  
"Holy cow" whispered Carol as Warren left and Logan turned his head at the brush of air past his neck  
  
"You say something darlin?"  
  
"I said, 'Holy Cow'" she replied more clearly, looking him straight in the face. Logan chuckled and nodded his consent, but didn't respond. Sighing Carol stepped away from Logan and walked to the ceiling high windows over at the edge of the room and gazed down at the world below.  
  
"So this is the world of the living. I had almost forgotten" she murmured. Leaning her forehead on the pane glass she watched the people running about below and the the cars that drove back and forth along the street. They had "died" and the world had gone on turning. It almost broke her heart.  
  
A noise to her left alerted her to Warren's reentry into the room.  
  
"Jean's gone to shower and get some rest. If you two would like to do the same, I can show you to your rooms" he said somberly. Carol glanced over at Logan who nodded at her reassuringly  
  
"All I'd really like is to get some sleep" she said softly.   
  
"Of course" responded Warren automatically and then turned to Logan, "And you Wolverine?"  
  
"I'm fine. We need to talk" was his only reply. Warren nodded gravely and then turned back to Carol  
  
"But first things first"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow" was all Angel could manage to get out as Wolverine finished relating their tale, "I mean really...Charles? I..wow"  
  
Logan nodded gravely from his seat in the armchair across from Warren, his body aching despite its comfortable position.  
  
"Well...What do you think is the next move?" asked Warren uncertainly. Logan ran a hand down his face haggardly  
  
"I don't know" he admitted honestly. The last few days had mentally stripped him down to his bare essentials and now he wasn't sure what to do. Everything he knew for certain a few days ago was completely null and void, "I mean, I don't know what Chuck wants. I don't know what the motivation is. I don't know how to warn anyone. But I don't think anyone should know we're here" At that Warren paled slightly under his blue skin  
  
"I..." he stuttered. Logan narrowed his eyes at the blue man.  
  
"Who did you call?" he pressed.  
  
"Noone...I mean, someone. But I think someone trustworthy" Logan growled  
  
"Dammit Warren, do you know what you've done?"  
  
"I was just trying to help! I swear! I couldn't keep it to myself!"  
  
"Who was it?" growled Logan once more, even as if on cue a knock sounded on the door. Warren leapt out of his seat and looked frantically at the door. Logan rose half out of his chair, a moment of unexpected panic taking him even as the berserker rage in him started to build up. There was no way anyone would hurt his girls again.  
  
"It was..." There was a knock on the door again, only a little louder this time. Warren looked at the door nervously, "I have to get that" Logan let his claws out and nodded curtly. Warren dashed to the door and opened it a crack, "Who's there?"  
  
"Don't be stupid Warren, it's me!" came the responding voice and he sighed in relief to see his fellow teammate standing out there. Opening the door wider he beckoned her in and she pulled the hat that covered her head off as she stepped over the threshhold. A gasp caught her attention and she looked across the room to a rather disheveled looking Wolverine, claws bared and all standing at attention betweent he furniture.  
  
"'Ro?" he croaked. Ororo's heart flew into her throat as her hand pressed against her mouth, her eyes taking in the friend she never thought she would see again.  
  
"Logan..." the name left her lips in a breath and then she was across the room and in his arms, wrapped in his strong embrace. Logan clung to Storm as if she was the only thing keeping him alive, and in truth she was the only thing keeping him together at that moment.   
  
"Storm" he whispered into her hair and pressed her to him.   
  
After several long moments the two parted and Logan wiped a tear that was traveling down her cheek, "Good to see you 'Ro" he said softly and she sniffled and chuckled before saying "Good to see you too Logan"  
  
A shriek from the back of the room caught Storm's attention and her eyes came to rest on a petite, slightly sleepy blonde figure. "Storm?" she exclaimed and Ororo's eyes widened at the voice  
  
"Jean?" she asked, shocked at the altered appearence of her best friend  
  
"Oh my god!" was all that got out before Jean pelted across the room and into the arms of her awaiting friend. Storm just held on for dear life, not wanting to let go of everything she'd thought she'd lost only days ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charles Xavier sat, brooding behind the large, mahogany desk in his office, his usually friendly blue eyes glazed as he watched a conversation inside his head. He should have known better. He trained his students after all, he should have known they would survive. Well, he'd tried the best he could. 3 Alpha class mutants were easier to deal with than 9. And with two of them out of commission for a while he could make do. This was HIS game, and the rules...Well, he could just make them up as he went along. 


End file.
